1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for detecting and preventing theft of equipment, particularly of computer-related equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the cost of many types of electronic devices has fallen in recent times, some such equipment is quite valuable. For example, as computer and networking equipment become more integrated, the value per ounce and value per square inch have greatly increased. Because such equipment has become increasingly lightweight, the equipment is easier to steal and can be stolen in greater quantity. Therefore, “shrinkage” of such equipment has become an increasing concern for many businesses. Previous methods for avoiding such shrinkage have not proven to be satisfactory. It would be desirable to address at least some of these shortcomings of the prior art.